1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in conjunction with toilets and urinals and, more particularly, to an amusement device for a toilet bowl or urinal for interactively engaging the attention of a urinating person.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Maintaining the cleanliness of restrooms is often difficult because of the inadvertent or intentional diversion of urine outside the proper receptacle by people using the restroom. This is particularly so in the case of nightclubs, where frequent use of the restrooms is necessary and the patrons often are too inebriated to care where their urine is directed.
Previous attempts to solve the problem include taking advantage of the fact that people will direct their urine at a target if one is presented to them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405, issued to Joel S. Kreiss, discloses a target disposed within a urinal or toilet to attract the attention of human males. However, such a target is ineffective in nightclubs where the patrons are too inebriated to appreciate such a passive device, and it often fails to sufficiently amuse intentional transgressors.
Another device used for a different purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,407, issued to R.E. Henoch, et al., wherein a rotatable propeller is suspended by struts over a toilet for helping to toilettrain boys. Unfortunately, such a structure is ineffective for the present problem because adults are equally inclined to direct their urine at the support strut along the exterior of the toilet bowl or urinal. Furthermore, the Henoch device discloses a vertically oriented propeller which, if used by adults, particularly males, results in urine being propelled back at the user or otherwise distributed to the exterior of the bowl as a result of centrifugal force and the high volume, high velocity urine stream impinging against the surface of the rotatable member. This further encourages the users to direct their urine stream elsewhere.